A CHRISTMAS SUPRIZE
by Monkayfun2K5
Summary: The Holidays are acoming and the Monkey Team are getting ready until something's not right with Monkayfun. More surprizes in store for this Holiday tale. Rated 6 and up.
1. Chapter 1

**Monkayfun2K5 the story writer is here to make another story. The Holidays is coming right at our corner and at Shuggazoom City is getting ready for the Holidays until something a mist that myself have a secret to tell anyone about me. In this story, I'm not Monkayfun only a different person who didn't know. Also Skeleton King is gonna ruin the Holidays and conquering Shuggazoom City as well. Find out of this Holiday story starring the Monkey Team in...

* * *

A CHRISTMAS SURPRIZE Part 1 **

Story and Written by me

Disclaimer: Monkey Team (C) Disney/Ciro Neili

Rated 6 and up for Mild Action Violence/Some Kissing Scenes

It all started a week before Christmas when the Monkey Team and Chiro are going to the Mall to buy each other a present before Christmas comes. Antauri got something to say before the shopping frenzie commencing.

"Monkey Team, before we go shopping just remember this. We shouldn't tell at each other of what they're having. It'll break the secret Santa thing. Understood?"

"Yeah", everyone agreed with Antuari's instructions.

"Synchronizing our clocks to countdown commencing in progress.",Gibson said. " We'll rendenvous back at Square Court in approximately 2 hours. So we have..."

Everyone leftquickly but Gibson didn't finishing of what he's gonna say.

"Never mind."Gibson stops talking and start shopping. Chiro is finding a perfect gift for Jinmay so she'll be suprized. Suddenly, Monkeyfun is going shopping, too. Chiro can't believe he's shopping at the Shuggazoom Mall closer to them. Chiro said; "Hey,it's Monkayfun and he's shopping for his girlfriend. HEY, MONKAYFUN! OVER HERE!" Monkayfun look at Chiro and said; "CHIRO, HI!" Now both of them are running closer to them.

"Hey, man, how's it going?", Chiro said. "Nothing much, kid. I was shopping for my new girlfriend's present. What did you think? Really hot, huh?" Monkayfun said and he's wearing a red dress in a embrassing moment.

"Looks good on you." Chiro said with a quiet laughter. "Very funny.",Monkayfun replied."What do you mean ''new girlfriend"? I thought you and Terra are great together." Monkayfun sighs and said; "We're breaking up." Chiro said for not been realizing until now; "Geez, man, I'm sorry to hear that." Monkayfun said in a relief; "It's okay, Chiro. You know how women do to relationships before. Especially around the Holidays. It'll never last." Chiro said with a question.

"There's something I don't understand. How did you find a new girlfriend? Antauri said something about female species are the greatest mysteries in the universe."

"Yeah, I know. I met her at the bus when my car shuts down. She's beautiful and she's human than a monsterious freak. Her name was Valota. She's very nice and hot, too." Monkayfun said with a sighing moment.

"I guess you two are pretty good couple this Holiday season.", Chiro said with happiness.

"Oh, Shuggazoom, I better go to get this wrap purchased and wrapped, too. Before I go. Are you guys having a Christmas Party?", Monkayfun said.

"Yes. We're having a Christmas Party inside the Robot.That'swhy we're shopping ateach other's presents now.", Chiro explainedto Monkayfun.

"What day and time, Kid?", Monkayfun ask a question to Chiro.

''6:00.", Chiro answered. "I'll be there and my girlfriend, too.",he said. "Cool. See you, then.", Monkayfun said as he run off quickly.

"BYE!" Chiro and Monkayfun said together.

Monkayfun feeling sad because he has a secret which he's not gonna tell anyone about. Suddenly, a Formless freak is getting closer to him and about to attack. Chiro sense something within the Power Prime. He saw a Formless creation getting closer toMonkayfun for a attack.

"MONKAYFUN, LOOK OUT!", he shouts.

"Huh?"

SMACK! SMASH! CRASH! He landed on the wooden stands with lots of fruit smashing on the ground. Chiro came and said, "Monkayfun, are you okay?" Monkayfun repiled with a painful groan, "Yeah, I'm okay. Guess I'll give you a fruitcake for your Christmas Party, huh?"

"Yeah", Chiro replied andtrying to communicate with the Monkey Team with his communicator button. "Monkey Team, we have a problem. Old Scrooge is about to attack Monkayfun. Call off the present huntand help us."

Sprx answered, "We're on our way, Kid. Sprx, out."

Then, the Monkey Team came to fight with theFormless Freak out.

Otto said, "We can't finished our shopping because you showed up."

As the Formless Freak comes charging at them, Chiro and Monkayfun shout in command; HYPERFORCE, GO! The Monkey Team flies into action to stop that Formless Freak so it won't ruined Christmas again.

As the Monkey Team shout; "LADY TOMAHAWK!" POW! "BLAZING BRIGHT LIGHT!" FOOM! TheFormless shriek from the bright light. "LASER CRISS CROSS!"ZAPS! "MONKEY MOVES!" Antauri scratching the Formless lim from lim. Until more of themwere about to attack at them now. "WHIRLING DESTRUCTO SAWS!" All of them were sliced away.

"THUNDERPUNCH!", Chiro shouts when he punches most of them all. "MONKEY FU!", Monkayfun shouts when he's using his Power Primate. Most of theFormless freaks were vanquished.

"Leave now or we're gonna have a snow blast with this'', Otto said like a warning holding a SnowBlaster 4000 closer at them. They're scared of that thing and left quickly. The Monkey Team were cheering on until Sprxholds Nova with his magnetic arms.

"Sorry about that, sweetheart", Sprx apologies. Novashook her head and said; "No need to be sorry about, Sprx. I kinda like it when you're holding me.'' Sprx said; "Umm... Who are you and what have you done to Nova." Nova smiles and kissing Sprx under the mistletoe. "My, my, howtwo participants doing the mistletoe technique", Gibson said with a smile.

"Hey, what's wrong with your arm?'', Chiro said when he saw Monkayfun's arm got sliced with static. Monkayfun said to Chiro; ''Everything's fine. Everything's under control. Don't worry about my arm, I can fix it. I'll see you at the party." The Monkey Team wave and said good-bye to Monkayfun as leaving the Mall. Chiro sad with a strange suspiciousion and Antauri came closer to Chiro and said; "Chiro, what's wrong?"

A CHRISTMAS SURPRIZE Part 1 

**Chiro answered to Antauri; ''Something's wrong with his arm when he got scratch by one of the Formless. I haven't got the answer from him. Maybe I was imaging things."**

**"Chiro, somethings don't have any explanations from different problems. In the meantime, we have shopping to do." Chiro said; "Okay."**

**The Monkey Team continues shopping and Chiro going along with them. Meanwhile at Monkayfun's apartment, he's been struggling with a concausion and he's not human he's a robot. He has been not telling the truth to Terra to the Monkey Team and to the Teen Titans. He's crying a little.**

**"Why I can't tell them a truth? Why I have to be different? (sniffs) I should be dead instead of being a dupicate robot. I better get out of here."**

**As he getting closer to the door, a big blast blown up the door and he lands on the floor and coughs a little. He saw the Formless creations along with SKELETON KING!**

**"SKELETON KING! What are you doing here?", He ask.**

**"To ruined you life whatelse. Since Christmas is coming, I got a gift you. I didn't have time to wrap it but I hope you like it. Very much."**

**He saw a strange contraption with a human shape platform somesort of a weapon to eliminating the Monkey Team forever. He shouts; ''NO! NO! NOOOO!" Skeleton King grab him and give him to the Formless creations so they will never lose him out of their sight. As Skeleton King's ultimate plan is underway what will happen to the Monkey Team and Shuggazoom? What happened to the real Monkayfun? Can Christmas will be saved? All your questions will be answered til the ultimate conclusion if you reviewed this story. Take care.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, Monkayfun is a robot not a human because he didn't the Monkey Team or anyone else about his secret when he leaves his apartment the formless were crashing through the door and Skeleton King is there to get him. It seems Christmas isn't gonna be good at all. What's gonna happen to the Monkey Team and Monkayfun also Christmas? Those questions will be answered on this heartwarming conclusion. Enjoy!

* * *

A CHRISTMAS SURPRIZE Part 2 **

Disclaimer: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (C) Disney/Ciro Neili and Terra (C) DC Comics

When we last off, Skeleton King is taken Monkayfun for a small flight back to his flying fortress. Monkayfun is struggling to get himself free but it's not use he has a bit of the Power Primate left. He's not strong enough to get himself free. Later, they're already there at the flying fortress on top of Shuggazoom City. Skeleton King continues laughing loudly.

"Get me off, you digusting parasites!", Monkayfun said when he sturggled.

"Struggle all you want but it will not do you good. Besides I have a ultimate weapon getting ready for Christmas. PUT HIM IN!", Skeleton King said also commanding the formless what to do.

"My friends will come to get me. When they do, you'll be spending Christmas as a corpse, Bonehead", Monkayfun said.

"Let them come. I got some gifts to bring in exchange", Skeleton King said with laughter.

Monkayfun is crying a little bit for what's gonna happen to him and his friends. Speaking of friends, meanwhile back inside the Super Robot, they're finishing up their presents and putting them under the tree.

"There. All set. Guess we're ready for Christmas this year. Hey, where's Antauri?" Chiro said.

"Probably meditating with the Power Primate again. He always doing that especially around the Holidays'', Gibson said.

"I'll get the eggnog preparing in the kitchen. Just in case there's no time to be wasted." Otto said.

Later when Chiro came inside Antauri's room.

"Hey, Antauri. Sorry to interrupt but we can't spend the Holidays without you", Chiro said.

"I'm concentrating to find Monkayfun's presence, Chiro. So there's nothing to worry about him. Wait! Something's wrong. He's not inside his apartment'', Antauri said with a gasp.

The bolts of lightning clashing throughthe neighborhood and the people of Shuggazoom were frightened. Then, the Christmas lights were shut down quickly so theirs.

"Did anyone pay the electric bill this year?" Sprx said. "No. I don't think the powerhouse did that. Something's definitely wrong here. Come on", Nova said.

"What's the situation, Gibson?", Chiro said. "We're experencing with too much electrical interferences outside of Shuggazoom City. It caused by the power source from that contraption over there", Gibson said with logics.

"What kind of weapon did that Bonehead has?", Sprx asks. "Hmm", Antauri figuring out what's in there. "It's some kind of Electric Splitter machine. By using some kind of power to activate that weapon to split things less than a second", Antauri figures out then Gibson's methods. He gasps and fell down on the floor.

"Guess he figure it all out, Gibson", Sprx said with a insult. "Never mind, Red Monkey. We got to stop that machine and break it in two", Nova said when she's putting her fists combined fast.

"Wait. There's a person in there", Gibson found out quickly. "Activate the zoom screen, Gibson", Chiro commands Gibson.

Suddenly...

"GASPS! IT'S MONKAYFUN!", thay all shout. "Team, we will celebrate our party later. Right now, let's decking his halls with fruitcake. MONKEYS, MOBOLIZED!", Chiro commands.

Now, all of our heroes are getting into positions into individual vehicles in order to activate the Super Robot. Then, they're shouting their vehicles and in numbers, too.Nova shouts. "FOOT CRUSHER CRUISER, 6, GO!" Then, Otto shouts. "FOOT CRUSHER CRUSIER, 5, GO!" Gibson shouts along with Sprx. "FIST ROCKET, 4, GO! FIST ROCKET, 3, GO!"Antauri shouts. "BRAIN SCRAMBLING PILOT, 2, GO!" And Chiro finishes off. "TORSO TANK DRIVER, 1, GO! PREPARED TO DISENGAGED!"

Then, the robot released from the platform and flying to the sky towards to Skeleton's flying fortress. They shout their own team name. "SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPER FORCE GO!" As the Robot heading towards to the fortress, the sparkler cannons starts firing at the robot. "GUYS, CUT THEM OUT!" Chiro shouts in command. "FIST ROCKETS, GO!" The Fist Rockets zaps the cannons and blasting away like disconnecting bad wires inside the TV sets. The robot landed on top of the flying fortress and jumping out to get to Skeleton King and his machine.

"LET HIM GO!" Chiro shouts in command.

Skeleton King giving him the answer, "No. Besides he's a nice gift I ever received. And speaking of gifts, I got something for you all." He pushes the button and the Monkey Team got balled as bunches of Christmas ornaments so he can decorate his ornaments in his chamber room. He's laughing with evil.

"Gibson, find a way to cut this ornament off from us." Chiro commands. "IMPOSSIBLE! This structure is made of unbreakable alloy. We can't get out this time.'' Gibson said.

"Great. Now, we're gonna spend Christmas with him around." Nova said. "Well, it doesn't get any worse", Sprx said. His words just make them shock beyond belief. As the machine stops, it turns around and showing them the true potential friend.

"HE'S A ROBOT!", Chiro shouts with grief. "I'm so sorry for not telling this form. I don't want my friends to know about this", Monkayfun said in tears.

"Why? Why you didn't tell us a bit sooner?" Chiro ask. "It all started when I was 7. My Father build the robot duplicate to replace me if something's bad happened to me. As the years go by, the robot didn't move for awhile. Since my parents passed away, I was growing up without a family. When I died at the prisonsite the robot was activated from my own personality. I lived Newport for four years now and nobody didn't notice my robotic form yet." Monkayfun explained. "All this time for being a robot duplicate is unforseeably absurd'', Gibson said. "Also I'm not Monkayfun, my real name is Mytro. I lived here in Shuggazoom City."

"Unbelievable. You were living here at my neighborhood this whole time?'' Chiro ask. "Yes." Mytro said in tears. He also said; ''Guys, you better leave without me. Who wants to save a robotic friend like me this Christmas? I should've stay dead never coming back to this robotic form."

"Don't say that. No matter what lifeforms to be friends with. As long you're still our friend'', Nova said with a point.

"Yeah", They all agreed. "Thanks. Now, let's unwrap ourselves out of here." Mytro said. "How? This ornament is unbreakable. We can't break these balls out", Gibson said with the truth. "Not what I'm around." He said.

His arm transforming into a blow torch and melting the balls fast and then the ornaments were breaking apart and the Monkey Team jumps out and in no time the ornaments were melting away like a snowman. Monkayfun melts the cuffs and give himself out of his mess.

"Man, you were terrific for a robot like Jinmay", Chiro said. "Jinmay is my sister", Mytro said. "WHAT!" They shout. "Before you know her she was human like myself. I lied to you guys to know everything about her and myself'', Monkayfun answered.

"I see. You're making a encouragement to never tell a soul about yourself. Including Jinmay herself." He said. "That's right, Gibson. Jinmay was my sister. She was killed in the accident from the Train. Years later, the scientists were fixing her right up. But something bad when she turned evil. She almost kill me from her programming less than a second. Since then, I'm all alone'' he said with tears.

"We're so sorry about your past. Besides is the Christmas season for miracles. And we're gonna make it happen. By stopping Skeleton King and his plan. HYPERFORCE, GO!" Chiro shouts in command.

Later, the Monkey Team went inside Skeleton King's chambers room but they're gonna be trapped by the Formless again. Skeleton King approach to them and said.

"Pitiful primates and two boys. You made stopped my machine by you won't stop the inevitable. DESTROY THEM!"

Then, the Formless starting to attack them and the Monkey Team starts their own moves.

"LADY TOMAHAWK!" POW! "MANGLE TINGLER BLAST!" ZZTT! "LASER CRISS CROSS!" ZAPS! "CHARIOT SAW CROSSING! ZOOMS AND SLASH! "MONKEY MIND SCREAM!" WHALING! "THUNDER PUNCH!" PUNCH! "LIGHTNING KICK!" KICK! "BIG KABOOM BLAST!" BOOM!

"Not so fast. MONKEY FU!" ZAPS! BOOM! "Game over, Scoorge. You lost."

"Don't think so. FORMLESS, GRAB HIM BEFORE THEY CAN GET HIM QUICK!" The Formless were about to get him but he's showing them the self destruct bomb inside himself. "You fools better back off before you all be vaporized." "What are you doing, boy?" Skeleton King said. "Destroying your operation, permanently. When I'm pressing this button this bomb will blow less than 10 seconds." "You wouldn't dare." he said. He answered, "I would." He press the button and the bomb set to go off and Skeleton King ran screaming like a girl. Then.

"MYTRO! STOP THE BOMB RIGHT NOW!" He gave him a command. "It's too late. The bomb will blow and I will go down with it." He said in tears. "Mytro, don't do this, please. Don't." Chiro said. "Get your team out of here." "MONKEY TEAM, LET'S GO!" "Nova, tell him I lied about a new girlfriend." Nova nodded yes so he can tell him. "Merry Christmas and I loved you all." He said his last words and crying with tears slowly. Then, the countdown stops and blew the whole fortress up and now it's in atoms. The Super Robot landed as Jinmay and Terra came as soon as they saw the explosion from up top of the sky.

"CHIRO!" Jinmay shouts. "JINMAY!" Chiro shouts as he hugging Jinmay. "We saw something exploded on top of the sky. We were feared worse. Where's Monkayfun?"

Chiro answered, "Monkayfun isn't his name. His real name is Mytro and he's you brother." "My brother?" She shocked and so is Terra. "He is alive from the explosion?" Chiro answered to Terra. "He's a robot duplicate with a self destruct bomb. He self destructing himself to save us all. He's gone forever. I'm sorry." Then, both girls were crying and holding Chiro tightly.

"At least, Skeleton King's plan completely destroyed." Otto said. "Oh, he died in there, too." "I wish if there's a Christmas Miracle tomake him alive."

Terra said in tears as they're hugging each otherand it seems all hope is lost. Until a star is shining in green and Gibsonsaid something, logically. ''What the Shuggazoom is going? It can't be inexplicably strange quasars from the sky."

"What are you talking about?" Nova asks. "LOOK!" Sprx points at that green star. Then, the star came closer to them and poof Mytro came upon them and they said, "MYTRO!" All of them hugging together and Terra said. "Mytro, I thought we never seen you again. How it's possible?" He answered, "Faith saved my life and I will never leave you guys again." "It's a Christmas Miracle. But what happened to the Skeleton King?" Sprx asks. He answered, "Let's just say he's gonna have a snowy blast."

As he said he's at the North Pole. "I'll get you all next year and you'll pay for this." Then, the Polar Bears growls and Skeleton King screams like a girl.He ran very quicklylike a little girl.Meanwhileback at Shuggazoom City, everyone were laughing loudly. "Come on, guys. Let's go home for the Holidays."

Later in Christmas Morning, all of our heroes are opening their presents and Nova opens her presentfrom Sprx. It was a delightful necklace and she loves it alot. Then,heopen his and it's a hat. A gangster hat. Sprxsaid, "What a cool hat I got. I look very distinguished." "Maybe you could be a dirty monkey with a top hat." "Huh?" Sprx said in a shock. "Kidding. Merry Christmas, handsome." Both of them kissing."Guess this is the best merrimentever." Antauri said. "Yeah, it sure is." Chiro said. Terra said, "Come on, you guys. Time for the Christmas Moment."

And so, they allgetting closer to the Christmas Tree and she's setting the camera less then 10 seconds. Terra comes back to them to be part of the picture.Then, Chiro said, "Okay, guys, said Merry Christmas until it flashes." They did. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" The picture is taken and it's a perfect one. They all have the best Christmas ever.

THE END!

* * *

What a great story, huh? I hope you guys like this story as much as I do. From my family to yours and to all of you writers and fans of different shows for we're wishing you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! See you!A CHRISTMAS SURPRIZE Part 2 


End file.
